This invention relates to apparatus for the wet treatment of textiles, in endless rope or web form, particularly, but not exclusively, for the dyeing of textiles in a partly filled vessel.
There are in existence various types of so-called jet-dyeing machines which mostly are operated at high temperature. The feed jets of these machines in certain of these machines are arranged inside the pressure vessel. However textiles of greatly varying character have to be dyed with the dyeing machines and it has been found that the feed jets do not always confer sufficiently high quality and uniformity of dyeing to the textile material. In this connection it has to be noted that in many rope-dyeing machines not only is it required to dye ropes of natural fibres, but also textile material by the length which may vary considerably in thickness, and may be on man-made materials.